1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibrating apparatus, a calibrating method, and a moving method for lens carrier of an optical mechanism, and more particularly, to a calibrating apparatus, a calibrating method and a moving method for lens carrier to detect a fixed point to calibrate the position thereof in a dimension is adapted in an optical mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical mechanism system, the positions of lenses are very important. Since the positions of the lenses are directly related to the quality of images, a calibrating mechanism is employed in the optical mechanism to adjust the lenses to the suitable positions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional calibrating apparatus for lens, is provided. Because the lens is apt to be abraded or polluted if adjusting directly the lens, the lens (not shown) is generally disposed on a carrier 10 such that the carrier 10 is adjusted to adjust the lens. The calibrating apparatus for lens includes a plurality of positing areas 120, 122, 124, and 126 defined around the periphery of the carrier 10, and a plurality of detectors 110, 112, 114, and 116 configured for detecting the positing areas 120, 122, 124, and 126 respectively to position the carrier 10 accurately.
The conventional calibrating apparatus for lens as shown in FIG. 1, employs two detectors to detect the position thereof in each one dimension, respectively. In other words, the lengths of the positing areas 120˜126 and the positions of the detectors 110˜116 are designed specially. The detectors 110 and 114 are configured for determining the horizontal-dimension (left and/or right) position of the carrier 10; and the detectors 112 and 116 are configured for determining the vertical-dimension (up and/or down) position of the carrier 10.
In operation, the carrier 10 is moved left and/or right to calibrate in the horizontal-dimension. The detectors 110, 114 and/or the positing areas 120, 124 are designed that the detectors 110 and 114 may detect the positing areas 120 and 124 respectively at the same time if the carrier 10 is in the suitable position. In the calibrating process, if the positing area 120 is detected and the positing area 124 is not detected, the judging result represents that the carrier 10 is positioned left (it may represent that the carrier 10 is positioned right with the different design). Contrarily, if the positing area 124 is detected and the positing area 120 is not detected, the judging result represents that the carrier 10 is positioned right (left). Similarly, the detectors 112, 116 and the positing areas 122, 126 are configured for adjusting the carrier 10 in the vertical-dimension.
In this condition, the (two) detectors may be cooperated to calibrate the carrier 10 in one dimension. In other words, the conventional calibrating apparatus may employ four detectors to calibrate the carrier 10 in two dimensions. However, in the condition that various apparatus are designed more and more compact, the amount of the detectors limits to reduce the size and the manufacturing cost of the optical mechanism.
What is needed is providing a calibrating apparatus, a calibrating method and a moving method for lens carrier, which may solve the above problems.